


the beginning of something new

by lostalongtthewayy



Series: whatever it takes [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Early Mornings, F/M, Late Night Conversations, cs family, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostalongtthewayy/pseuds/lostalongtthewayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt ;; CS + Baby Snuggles<br/>Late night/early morning talks about love and future between Emma and Killian. Extremely fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beginning of something new

> _ prompt ;; CS + Baby Snuggles _

At 4:07 in the morning, he wakes up. The space next to him on the bed is empty and when he opens his eyes to look for her, he doesn’t find her at all in the dark room. Worry sets quickly, it’s the middle of the night after all, but he forces himself to stay calm. It is still so dark out he can barely tell where to step without tripping on his way out of the bedroom.

There’s a gleam of light downstairs, so he follows it, squinting as the glare blinded his eyes at the dark hour. He’s breathing easier now though; knowing it’s her, knowing she hasn’t gone anywhere. “Emma, love, is that you?” He calls, but his voice is not louder than a whisper.

She doesn’t reply back, but Killian finds her only a moment later when he walks into the living room. She’s on the couch, her little brother nestled in her arms, completely fast sleep.

She’s asleep too he notes then, her eyes softly shut and her head awkwardly resting against a small pillow. She doesn’t look completely comfortable, but the small baby in her arms surely does which is enough to bring a smile to Killian’s face.

He imagines it sometimes, Emma holding their own child instead of her baby brother. He imagines what a great mother to another baby she would be. How much she would treasure all the little moments, and how very much she’d love actually seeing a little person of her own grow up every day. He wonders what kind of father he’d be, but not too often as the thought alone is scary. He’s sure about Emma, about the kind of parent she’d be to their child. Himself? He has some reservations, but he knows if it ever does happen, he’d be over the moon with happiness.

He’s never brought the subject up to Emma; quiet moments are still rare and it’s not as if he’s impatient to grow their family. It’s just a thought that crosses his mind sometimes; like when he watches her sleep and gets overwhelmed by the amount of love he feels for that woman.

Maybe one day he’ll tell her though. Tell her jokingly how they owe the world and hell, the Gods even, a little piece of themselves to carry on their legacy.

In the end however, with a silly smile on his face he can’t help, Killian sets down on the couch next to her. She doesn’t wake up, but does stir slightly, holding onto Baby Neal a little tighter. Killian smiles again before leaning back on the couch and drifting off to sleep himself too.

* * *

Emma wakes up a couple hours later, she squints to catch the time, but the numbers are blurs to her sleepy eyes, so she gives up. Instead, her gaze falls and she watches the baby in her arms for a few seconds. She doesn’t even feel the arm supporting the baby anymore, numb from holding him all night, but she still smiles because very few things in this life are ever as peaceful as that little boy’s face right now as he slept.

She doesn’t notice the sleepy pirate, softly snoring beside them right away.

She’s being extra careful not to move too much or too quick, afraid she’ll wake up the baby, so she only moves her neck slightly at first —immediately she winces at the knots that formed overnight, and the soft groan she lets out then is enough to make Killian beside her stir awake.

Emma’s eyes widen immediately at the sight of him, but a smile just as quickly makes it to her face. “Hey you…”

He’s not sure where he is for a small moment, blinking, and licking his dry lips as he tries to gather his surroundings.

She bites her own lips watching him as he wills himself awake and sits up a little more on the couch. The second their eyes meet, he grins dreamily. “Told you, you can’t escape me Swan…”

She sighs playfully. “Should just stop trying, huh?”

“Aye,” He replies simply. He dabs on his eyes before sighing as his eyes slowly shift to the small baby Emma was holding. “You shouldn’t tell Dave I said this, but the little Lad is a horrible sleeper.”

His words make her giggle slightly because they are not completely untrue at all. In any case, Emma smiles at his words and shrugs helplessly. “I don’t know how mom and dad do this every night,” She says eyeing the sleeping baby, that while perfectly happy to sleep in her arms, wouldn’t stay asleep at all last night every time she put him in his crib. “I’ll probably need to run on a hundred cups of coffee a day when we get one of these permanently and not just for the night…”

Killian can’t hide his surprise at those words. If he wasn’t completely awake before, he definitely is now. He looks at Emma more intently now, his eyebrow shooting up in a beat. “You’ve thought about that? About us…”

Her eyes cast away from his and she blinks slowly for a few seconds before shrugging. “I don’t know,” She says, but he’s not buying it.

He’s almost smirking at her now and she can’t stop herself from smiling a little too. She gives him another shrug then. “I have,” She admits, but then adds, “—lately,”

All playfulness drops from his face at that. Killian looks at her softly instead, smiling in that way that is both loving and so terribly encouraging.

“Have you thought about it? At all?” Emma asks him before he can say anything.

He offers an answering nod, slow and serious; his eyes piercing into hers. He swallows then after a beat and lets out a long breath. “It scares you love?”

Emma’s ready to answer, something, she isn’t sure exactly what, but something, probably a denial, but then when she opens her mouth, nothing comes out. She frowns slightly, and bits her lip, all the while keeping her eyes steadily on him. “No, not really,” She answers honestly at last, and his eyes understandably go wide at the admission. It makes her smile playfully a little. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course, Swan, love, always,”

Again, she feels so completely reassured and it surprises her, although it probably shouldn’t. This was Killian after all. “I,” She starts but hesitation wins over for a beat. His tender touch is on her cheek in seconds though and she smiles at him. “I, I had a bit of a scare a few weeks ago…”

He looks at her confused, eyebrows knitted together and head tilted in her direction.

He is obviously not following her train of thought so Emma knows she has to be a lot less cryptic if she wants to get her point across. “I thought I could be pregnant a few weeks ago,”

And of course that does it, and his eyes widen as dinner plates. It makes her chuckle slightly, but by the way he looks at her, it’s obvious Killian doesn’t think it’s really funny. She grins at him anyway. “I’m not,” She tells him then with a shrug. “But for about a day or two I wasn’t sure,” She admits, and lets her words sink for a few seconds. “That’s not what I wanted to tell you though,”

“What is it then?” He couldn’t imagine what else could be.

Emma takes in a breath. “That yeah, it scares me, but…” She pauses, looking down. Killian’s eyes follow hers to the baby in her arms and he notes the soft smile on her face. It calms him —like it always has, and little by little, he starts breathing easier again.

“But what, love?”

“But not like I thought it would,” Emma confesses. “I thought I didn’t want it, that it’d freak me out and feel wrong, but…”

“But…?” He’s almost grinning as he encourages her gently then.

Emma can’t help but match his silly smile. “But it made me think that maybe I _do_ want it. I would have been very okay with it, you know?”

“If you’d been pregnant you mean, love?”

And she smiles again because leave it to him to make her clarify every bit of her confessions. “Yeah,” She nods. “I love you after all,” She adds then and when she catches his eye, he’s looking ever so smug. She rolls her eyes but still smiles at him. “I would have been okay with it,” She would have been pretty happy about it honestly. “I want to be with you forever, you know that,” She assures him yet again, and Killian nods.

He knows.

“It’s like you say sometimes, this thing we share, it _is_ the rarest thing, just the fact that we are together and alive is wonderful, so…” She pauses for a beat, sighing —staring into his eyes as if trying to find in the blue of his eyes the reassurance that yes, _this is it,_ her life _with him_ —together, forever. “Maybe one day?”

Her voice comes uncertain, but she isn’t. Neither is he, although it was imperative for him to swallow the lump in his throat that formed at her words before nodding. “I’d be the happiest man,” He promises and doesn’t miss her eyes glazing ever so slightly with tears.

Killian tilts his head, using his fingertips to softly stroke her cheek. He offers a smile. “One day, love,”

She returns the smile, and nods letting out a long breath. She waits a beat before saying, “Then again,”

“Yeah I know,” He honestly didn’t need her voicing this particular thought — _he knew. “_ Crisis after crisis, this is still Storybrooke after all…”

And she nods at that, because it was the truth. “Doesn’t mean I don’t particularly want it,”

His eyebrows raise and he wiggles them out of habit. “Aye, that makes sense,” He teases shaking his head slightly. “Are you sure though Swan? I’m still nothing but a pirate after all,”

She shakes her head at him and fights the urge to roll her eyes; when was he going to learn, huh? “You know that’s not true,” She insists, her free hand ever so gently caressing the side of his face now. It scratches a little against her fingertips, but she likes that. “You are not just _a_ pirate, you are _my_ pirate,” At this he looks down and smiles shyly. Emma uses her thumb to stroke his jaw. “I wouldn’t dream to have a family with anyone but you…” Her words came soft, almost a whisper and she wasn’t even looking at him anymore either. She couldn’t. It was too big an admission and yes, she was sure, but it still frightened her —the reason was still the same it had always been, her love for him was too great, too infinite, the mere thought of not having it, not having _him,_ still enough to keep her awake at night.

Good thing there was nothing she wouldn’t do for him, and him, for her, she knew. Emma leans in then and presses her lips to his softly. She smiles against his skin and breathes in and out deeply making their foreheads meet. “I love you, and I want to do this with you someday,” She says nodding toward the baby between them.

He’s suddenly moved and overwhelmed with love again, but still manages a breathy “Aye,” and a nod.

Emma smiles at him and kisses him one more time before pulling back.

Killian simply watches her then as she tenderly lifts the baby up slightly and kisses his chubby cheek. “Here, can you hold my brother; I _really_ need to use the restroom,”

It breaks the moment, but they still had it and that alone makes Killian grin like an idiot. He nods, taking the sleeping baby from her and cradling him protectively in his arms.

When Emma comes back a few minutes later, she finds Killian leaning back on the couch with his feet on the coffee table before him. He’s comfortably holding onto the baby, while goofily smirking at her as she walks closer to him. “What?” She just knows he’s dying to tease her about something, and sure enough, at her question, his eyebrows shoot up in amusement.

“You should know though, our young, I’ll feed them nothing but that luscious peanut spread with the sticky sweet from this world,”

Emma has to bit her lip to keep herself from laughing aloud at that one. “I can probably live with that,” She tells him, grinning.

He’s challenged, playfully wiggling his eyebrows. “I will also never allow them to watch that bloody film that so poorly portrays my storybook persona.”

And at that, she truly loses it, and laughs —luckily not loud enough to wake up the baby. “They will never even know such atrocity exists,”

Killian smirks, watching her stuff in giggles as best as she can. “Aye, aye, Swan, you’ve twisted my arm, I suppose,” He says and reaches out for her as she sets back down on the couch next to him.

She pulls in a blanket from the floor and uses it to cover the two of them and her baby brother before snuggling in close next to Killian. He was warm and perfect beside her and she thanked whoever was listening for the millionth time for him.

Emma looks up at Killian just one more time then, but she doesn’t speak. She smiles up happily at him and looks serenely into his eyes for a few seconds.

He nods back in response, as in understanding completely everything she wasn’t saying. “We can handle it…”

She breathes in deeply at his words, and while it takes her a moment, eventually she nods. “Yeah, yeah we can…”


End file.
